


Cerulean Summer

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean Summer

Title: Cerulean Summer  


The water was a deep, rich blue more often seen on picture postcards than in real life. Pristine white sand ran up to the waves before diving down out of view. Breakers crashed on the beach then rolled out leaving a mixed flotsam of drift wood and abandoned mollusk shells. Overhead gulls circled, their keening calls blending with the sound of the waves.

Further down the sandy stretch where the jungle came down to meet the water a cabin cruiser was anchored just off shore. The spotless deck spoke of loving care while the visible amenities showed that there was money to back up the affection. The craft rocked gently, swaying front to back and side to side in a seemingly random dance with the swells. The hull was freshly painted yellow with black trim and the name was precisely lettered in bright red to make it stand out in contrast.

On the leeward side of the boat two young men dove and splashed in the sea. A breeze tugged at their hair pulling it like a mischievous child though neither one paid any attention beyond pushing dripping locks out of their eyes. Swimming trunks, one pale blue and the other deep green, lay unwanted and unused near the ladder that allowed egress into the water. A single bathrobe lay not too far away next to a couple of colorful beach towels and an open tube of sunscreen. An almost empty coffee cup perched on the roof of the stairway that led down to the cabins below.

Out beyond where the men were playing the bottom dropped off sharply causing the color of the water to darken. Not far away a pod of dolphins leaped and spun, playing as they made their way toward their early morning hunting grounds. Their antics captured the attention of the swimmers who paused their game and tread water to better watch. They pointed and clung to each other, laughing out loud from the sheer joy at the spectacle they were privileged enough to see.

When the dolphins were spots of gray against a rising sun the two men swam leisurely back to the boat and climbed aboard. The towels were ignored for a bottles of water with condensation and bits of ice still clinging to them. They were quickly drained and the bottles returned to a small ice chest so they would not blow off into the water. The towels were laid out next to each other in the shade of the over hanging trees while sunscreen and kisses were shared back and forth. In a few moments the only sounds were the wind through the trees and the gentle slap of water against the hull accompanied by a soft duet of deep, steady breathing.


End file.
